


Can I Make It Any More Obvious?

by ListeningBoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Flirting, M/M, Punk Gavin Reed, RK900 is called Niles and Niner, Softboy RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Connor hates his younger brother's taste in men, but there's more to Gavin than meets the eye.If the title and tags didn't make it obvious enough, this is a Punk!Gavin and Soft!Nines AU.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Can I Make It Any More Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Marn drew an amazing picture based on a prompt for "punk Gavin and softboy Nines" and I couldn't help myself. Link to their page [here](https://marndraws.tumblr.com/post/644146194024644608/i-cant-get-it-out-of-my-head-he-was-a-punk-she), and the art has been included below with permission.

Image description: On the left is a teenaged, punk Gavin Reed, wearing all black including a vest with patches sewn on. On the right is a human, teenaged Nines, wearing a pink shirt and miniskirt, a choker, and with a heart symbol on his cheek. Gavin is giving "devil horns" while Nines is giving a peace sign and winking. Their other arms are holding each other. Art piece by Marn (@marndraws on Tumblr), used with permission.

* * *

Sighing as he pulled up to the stadium, Connor turning to face Niles in the passenger seat. “Are you sure about this, Ni?”

His brother rolled his eyes as he unbuckled his seatbelt. “Yes, _mom_. I’ll be fine, Gavin will be will be with me the whole time.”

Though he had many things he could say about _Gavin_ , Connor held his tongue, not willing to rehash that argument right now. “Alright. And you don’t need me to pick you up?”

“I’ll call you if I do,” Niles promised. He popped open the door, about to step out when a loud slap against the roof of the car startled them both.

A second later Niles’ boyfriend ducked into view, wearing a teasing grin. “Hey there, Niner,” he greeted, “need a hand?”

As usual, Niles practically swooned as soon as Gavin appeared, daintily accepting the offered hand and allowing himself to be helped out of the car. And as usual, Connor didn’t buy it. He glared at the boy, who just gave him a cheeky half-wave with his fingers. While Niles’ back was turned, Connor pointed to his eyes and then to Gavin - the universal sign for _I’m watching you_.

Ever unbothered by his attempts at intimidation, Gavin gave him a wink as he stuck out his tongue, teeth resting just behind the two silver balls of his piercing. The door was slammed behind him before Connor could retaliate and he was forced to watch as Gavin stalked off towards the entrance with his arm around Niles’ waist. Eventually, he pulled away from the curb, stewing in annoyance and worry for his little brother.

_-_

Inside the stadium doors, Gavin and Niles waited to present their tickets and get their wristbands. The shorter boy was practically bouncing in place, excitement written across his face. “You’re gonna love these guys, Niner,” he gushed, “they’ve got the sickest lyrics and- hey, you alright?”

“What?” Niles looked up, fingers idly tugging at his sleeves. “Oh. I’m fine.” When Gavin raised a brow in disbelief, he added, “it’s just… Are you sure it’s okay that I’m dressed like this? People keep looking at me…”

“Yeah, of course,” Gavin said. Niles’ outfit was certainly _brighter_ than most people’s at an event like this, but there was nothing wrong with it. “You look like a fucking star compared to the void of space around us, baby, of course everyone’s looking at you.”

Niles blushed, shaking his head. “You’re such a dumbass,” he laughed.

“Mm, I’m _your_ dumbass,” Gavin teased as he pulled Niles into his side, pressing a butterfly kiss to his cheek.

“Next!” The bored teen at the counter called out, and Gavin reluctantly let Niles pull away so they could get inside - though he kept their hands intertwined, rubbing his thumb over the other boys wrist as he pulled Niles along.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really interested in writing for this AU so comment if you'd like to see more!
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy).


End file.
